rockclan_roleplay_and_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Swiftwing
Swiftwing is a white and black furred tom with piercing yellow eyes and long whiskers. He has a slim body and has long whiskers. His fur is often silky and flat. Swiftwing also has a long tail. He is currently a warrior in FeatherClan. Swiftwing's only littermate is Maplepelt. Description Although himself being an agile and fast cat, Swiftwing often appears as a thin and lithe cat. His muscles are hidden under his thin layer of fur, giving him a bit of a bulky look. His eyes are always narrowed and beady, often trying to look intimidating. They are a bright shade of yellow, his slit pupils vivid. Swiftwing's broad head and set-back shoulders make him seem like a slow cat, but his speed is often surprising. Swiftwing's pelt is thin, his fur milky white with a shade of coal-black patches and faded stripes. His tail is quick and curled like a snake's. Due to his speed, his fur often looks as if it has been flattened by the wind. He has long whiskers that hang out from his broad face and long, flat muzzle. Swiftwing has quite a noticable pink nose and bright pink paw pads. Personality With his skills the tom always is trying to impress everyone. Whether it's cleaning out moss from his old den or hunting down the fattest rabbit, Swiftwing is always pushing over his opponents. He enjoys his pride and envy the other cats often portray when he is being praised for his duties. Swiftwing also enjoys picking fights with the most smallest things. His personality often tied to being aggressive. He may seem superiour, but he has insecurites. One of his biggest insecurities is his younger sister, which he vowed to protect when he first set foot in the forest. He is often seen protecting her from the toms of the Clan, keeping her safe from any possible type of danger. Though the Warrior code often looms over his thoughts. He is unsure whether he would put his kin or Clan first. Swiftwing is also the one who does not give mercy, in battle he often holds back the urge to kill. His sister, Maplepelt, is afriad this insecurity could link him to exile. Childhood In his kithood, Swiftwing was known as Swift before he recieved his warrior name. His only littermate, Maplepelt, was named Maple after being born. His mother was named Alcove, and his father, Tiger. They were born in leaffall which was a horrid time for new kits. Prey and shelter was extremely bare and difficult to find. Tiger was a loyal mate and protected Alcove's kits along with his partner. They made themselves at home in an abandoned barn, usually not coming close with Twolegs or other cats. An incident with an unexpected attacking dog left Tiger killed, Alcove's kits exposed to danger. Alcove struggled to keep her kits fed and protected, constantly having to go out into the forest to gather prey. She became very thin, limiting the amount of prey her kits could eat. After a horrible season, prey began to return and the family was safe again. The barn was destroyed in a storm, leaving it inhabitable for the family. Alcove and her kits moved to the forest, introducing new dangers in their surroundings. When Newleaf arrived, Maple and Swift had grown and were able to hunt by themselves with the help of Alcove. They were happy until a fox had attacked them and nearly got Alcove killed. Swift had sworn to never leave her side, Maple disappearing for longer and longer periods of time away from them. When Alcove grew elderly, Maple completely disappeared into the forest. Swift was worried and left anxious. Alcove was infected with White cough, dying a few sunrises later. Swift was completely heart-broken and set off to search for Maple. Soon her found her with her new name, Maplepaw. She introduced Swift to the Clans, persuading him to join FeatherClan. Swift agreed and became an apprentice by the name of Swiftpaw. Adulthood This was when Swiftpaw's life changed. Leaving the protection of his parents, he decided to protect Maplepaw with all of his will, and put her before the Clan. Swiftpaw also had promised to protect his littermate to Alcove before her death. In the Clan their mentors were unknown. He enjoyed training and always had an extra paw on attemping to impress his mentor in any way possible. He often daydreamed about being the best warrior in the camp, outshowing his opponents. They both became warriors at the same ceremony, Swiftpaw's name turning into Swiftwing due to his wing-like ability to run quickly amoung the forest. Maplepaw obtained the name of Maplepelt. Currently he is in FeatherClan as a warrior, fighting in battles and sustaining the Clan by hunting. Relationships *'Maplepelt' (sister) - Swiftwing sees her as vulnerable, and often protects her and keeps close to her. He is the only remaining family that he has, and he vowed to protect her. Swiftwing loves her very much, and will never let anything happen to her. Images Trivia *Swiftwing's father was killed by a dog. *Swiftwing's favorite prey is rabbit, since it's difficult to catch. *His mother was killed by white cough. Category:Toms Category:Living Category:Cats owned by Ripple Category:FeatherClan cats Category:Warrior Category:Characters